


Don't get too close

by Dreamsoftheedge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsoftheedge/pseuds/Dreamsoftheedge
Summary: Written for OQ Prompt Party 2019.Regina's past haunts her.





	Don't get too close

In moments like these,  
I’d like to forget,  
that all this happened,  
full of regrets.  
Waking up in the middle of the night,  
with nothing but fear by my side.  
My heart is racing, I’m covered in sweat,  
there’s nothing I can do to take it back.  
I murdered and killed,  
tore people apart.  
Can’t you see it,  
my dark, dark heart.  
How could anyone love a monster like me ?  
Nothing else that you would see.  
I can’t bear the thought of ruining another soul,  
trip you down into the hole.  
Stay away,  
for the better of us !  
Before it crumbles,  
back to dust.


End file.
